


Love Hotel Lobby

by Madame_Klancealot



Series: Tokyo Strangers [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Boys Kissing, Gay Keith (Voltron), Japanese Culture, Love Hotels, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot
Summary: Lance travels to Tokyo alone and meets a beautiful stranger.





	Love Hotel Lobby

**Author's Note:**

> This could turn into a series. I want to write a part two to their trip in Tokyo. Maybe a fluff for part two where they go to Tokyo Disney (Sea)?

Tokyo was everything he had ever dreamed of. The flashy buildings, the people scattering about when the lights turned green, the tall walls glittering with their manga commercials and the outrageous booming sounds encapsualting his ears. It truly was a concrete jungle. A jungle he was ready to untangle and explore.

Lance decided that on his twenty first birthday, he would travel alone to Tokyo. His mother wasn’t all that excited about that decision, but he was an adult now and no one at home wanted to visit the extraordinaries that lied in Tokyo.

Going alone had been his plan all along. He was always an eccentric person, ready for anything that would come shooting his way, and Tokyo was the destination to go. He had nothing planned for his trip and he was only staying for a long weekend. His thoughts landed on the abnormalities he would find, or the adventure that waited for him. Maybe a beautiful stranger would occupy his entire weekend, the thought gave him chills riding down his spine.

He grabbed his suitcase and found his capsule hotel in the middle of Shinjuku. Surrounding the cramped hotel he saw these boisterous, funky buildings that had different themes to them. One of the buildings was shaped like an acient roman building, a sign blinking the latin word for love. Another building had an egyptian theme with sensual steam smoking outside its entrance. Lance had heard of these types of buildings before; Love hotels. He gulped at the thought of what happened inside these buildings.

His capsule was lager than he had anticipated. It was spacious for his long legs and didn’t give off that cramped, claustrophobic feeling. The guy who climbed in the capsule above him made the same approving sound Lance did. The only thing Lance could see of his neighbour was his long raven-black hair swinging from side to side while shifting the blankets around in his capsule.

«First time in Tokyo?» Lance took a chance to ask the black haired boy who was rummaging through his capsule.

When he turned around on his knees, tilting his head down to the tan boy, Lance was speechless. Maybe his meeting a beautiful stranger dream would come true after all. The guy had a pale complexion that complemented his dark, alluring eyes. He had a scar on his left cheek, that made him seem rugged, though his face did give off an innocent feel to him. One of his gloved hands shot up to greet Lance.

«Yeah, you too? Traveling on your own?» The dark haired guy asked, giving Lance a gentle, yet, curious smile.

Lance grabbed his camera and backpack and slung them around his shoulder. Giving the cute guy a toothy grin. «Yup, I’m Lance. You alone too?»

The dark haird boy hopped down from his capsule above Lance’s, slinging his black messenger bag over his shoulder. His outfit differed a lot from Lance’s. Let’s just say, Lance looked the most touristy of the two. The guy was sporting a long black t-shirt, reaching past his thighs and black jeans, ripped at the knees. He also had red headphones resting around his neck. This guy knew how to dress casual in a foreign country. Lance contemplated his choice of outfit; light-blue comfy jeans and a dark blue Adidas hoodie.

October was the perfect month to travel to Tokyo according to all the websites, so Lance didn’t want to feel worried about the heat a lot of people often complained about. The guy crossed his arms and sized up Lance before answering.

His stare caused Lance to stand completely still. He caught the guy’s gaze traveling from Lance’s feet all the way up to his sea-green eyes. The the guy smirked, then licked his lips sensually like he wanted to taste something.

«Yeah, I’m alone too. You can call me Keith.» He said, his voice sounding like dripping honey.

Keith wanted to travel to Tokyo to get away. Get away from anything that had the word family in it. His life wasn’t like any ordinary person’s life. He was always surrouded by trouble. He would attract trouble as easy as a magnet. There wasn't anything he could do about it, except get away.

Tokyo seemed like the perfect place to hide. He wasn’t on the run or anything, but the people he left at home hadn’t even left a singe call for him. _Good riddance_ , he thought.  The people he left at home couldn’t understand what he was going through, he didn’t want them to understand either. Getting away was the first instinct that found him before anyone would reach him to talk.

The boy he met at the capsule hotel wiped away all of his negative thoughts of what he chose to leave behind. His sun-kissed skin dazzled in the low lighting of the room, a wicked grin stealing his words. _Fuck he’s cute_ , was all Keith could think when he stared at the boy’s glittering sea-green eyes and curling chestnut colored hair. Keith wanted to do things to this boy, and he hoped he would.

Maybe a day or two with this boy would be exactly what Keith was looking for. He gave him an inviting smile and lifted his shoulder that signalled him to come along. The boy who said his name was Lance picked up the pace and followed behind him.

Damn, he looked good in that hoodie was all Keith could think about when they explored the streets of Shinjuku. Lance was taking pictures of everything around him, the locals ignoring the wandering tourists in their midst. Something Keith was guaranteed they were used to. Keith had been to Tokyo before on a trip with his parents. He could feel the memory creating a heated burn in his chest. He took Lance’s hand and wandered to the nearest ramen shop. Being angry made him hungry.

«So, why Tokyo?» Keith asked, slurping his 1,300 yen ramen. It was delicious, the broth so rich and the noodles a perfect density.

«To get away.» said Lance, cracking a new egg to put in his ramen bowl, then chugging at his cold beer. «Fuck me, that’s some good beer.» He cooed along.

Keith understood the answer, he wanted to get away too and that’s exactly what he did. He grabbed his own beer clinking it with Lance’s.

«Kampai!» Keith cheered, a toothy smile peeking through.

Lance’s cheeks reddened when he saw Keith’s cute smile. He downed the rest of his beer and ordered another one. Keith had a thoughtful look on his face.

«How about you? Why are you in Tokyo?» Lance asked, slurping more noodles. Fuck, this was delicious. He could have lived off of this.

Keith’s expression changed once Lance asked his question. His cute smile curled down and his eyes went darker than his original dark hues. Lance understood his demeanor and decided to change the subject.

«I know, let’s go do some Pachinko!» Lance beamed towards Keith, and grabbed his hand leaving the ramen shop.

The pachinko halls were crazy. This must’ve been the most Japanese thing the two boys had seen all day. Lance’s face lit up to the ear-splitting sounds of pachinko machines whirring and music blaring everywhere. They hadn’t expected somethling like this when they pressed the automatic door to open up. What was a calm and secluded street with passers by roaming the streets, turned into a different reality. Pachinko machines were lining every aisle, splatters of bright colors and different pinky tones lit up while they tried to find two free machines.

They found two machines and a two seat stool for them to sit on. Keith pulled the out the stool and invited Lance to join him on the loveseat. Lance tried to see if there were any stools for only one person, but with no luck. Keith gave Lance a seductive smirk and pulled him on to the stool, plopping down next to him, their hips warming up against each other.

«Okay, so how does this work?» Lance asked, looking at the machine in front of him, pushing mindlessly on the buttons trying to make it work.

Keith laughed out loud and left the bronze boy to find some metal balls. When he came back with a tray of small metallic balls, Keith showed Lance how to play.

Lance was amazed that Keith knew how to do this. Japan was so different to anything else he had ever witnessed. «Wow, how do you know pachinko?» He asked, a light smile forming, his eyes twinkling.

Keith rolled his eyes and pointed to a piece of paper behind them, then chuckled. The blaring music deafened Keith’s laugh, but his shaking body next to him was not deafening the heat in Lance’s pants. Lance turned around and read what the piece of paper had to say.

«Are you fucking kidding me? And here I thought you knew everything.» Lance teased, a bit embarassed for not looking around for instructions.

Keith held out a handful of the small metal balls and plopped them into Lance’s machine. His face got really close to Lance’s while he inched closer to push the button for the machine to start. Keith smelled like the delicious ramen they recently ate, creating a hungry growl in Lance’s stomach.

The machine made another whirring noise and a manga figure popped up on the screen, screaming something in Japanese. A whole bunch of metallic balls tumbled out of the machine.

«That’s all to it.» Keith said nonchalantly, his lip quirking to the side.

Keith’s smirk was something Lance felt like tasting but resisted when his nerves kicked him in the groin. He put in more metalic balls. When both machines wirred like crazy, Keith got really excited and one of his gloved hands landed on Lance’s thigh. A heated jolt spread its way through Lance’s thigh at the sudden impact. What surprised Lance was that Keith’s hand decided to linger on his thigh while they continued playing.

Lance’s pachinko machine screamed with music and more metalic balls poured out of the machine making Lance cheer excitedly. Keith found his cheering really cute and decided to move his resting hand further up Lance’s thigh creating a more heated tension in them. Once he noticed that his hand was so close to Lance’s groin, he saw Lance’s face go red and his thighs squeezing Keith’s hand.

«You like that?» Keith purred in Lance’s ear, hoping he could hear him in the noise deafening hall.

Lance felt Keith’s hand trailing up his thigh almost carassing his middle. The sensation made him hot all over, making his thighs squeeze trapping Keith’s hand between his legs. He was surprised at Keith’s question and swallowed hard. He didn’t know what to answer except nod. Keith made that same sexy smirk and took Lance’s hand to drag him out of the pachinko hall.

«How about some Karaoke? They have private stalls down the road.» Keith winked, linking his hand in Lance’s.

Karaoke was big in Tokyo and mainly all of Japan, but the buldings in Shinjuku were multiplied on the glittering streets. Keith dragged Lance into one he knew of where a big sign had the english words _private_ and _karaok_ e printed.

«Bingo.» Keith chided, still grasping Lance’s hand tightly.

Keith paid for a room on one of the top floors and ordered a couple beers for them to enjoy in the room, along with other pleasures.

In the elevator, Keith turned to stare at Lance.

«You’re hot.» He said bluntly, his dark eyes sparkling.

Lance’s mouth hung open at the sudden remark. He found his hand moving on its own and gently placing itself on Keith’s backside. Lance released one of his sexy smirks. «I’d like to say likewise, but you’re more sexy than hot.» He purred, his hand suddenly gripping a cheek.

A low gutteral growl released from Keith and his hand made his way to Lance’s neck to pull him in before the elevevator decided to ding and open their doors revealing the hallway to their floor.

«Come on.» Lance said all giddy, giving Keith a toothy grin.

They opened the door to their karaoke room and found a tablet, microphones and a tv on the wall. The couch was small and could room around four people, in the center was a table with the essential karaoke equipment. Lance found a song he wanted to sing and held a microphone to his mouth.

«Imagine if that were something else.» Keith teased, his pointy teeth tugging at his lower lip.

Lance swallowed into the microphone and imagined exactly what Keith wanted him to imagine. He put the microphone down when the music started playing. His head craned towards the raven-haired boy and he inched himself closer, placing one long leg after the other until he was sitting on his lap. Lance stared deeply into the raven-haired boys’s dark eyes and placed a tan hand firmly at the back of Keith’s neck then pulled him in for a desperate kiss. Keith gladly accepted and growled a sexy gutteral sound before opening his mouth to welcome Lance’s tongue.

They kissed until the song ended and the tv turned into a quiet blue screen. «My turn.» Keith said, licking his lips. He found a new song but didn’t pick up his microphone. Before he could dive back into Lance’s mouth, a knock sounded on the door startling the two boys.

«Konichiwa. Two bi-rus?» The server held his tray with their refreshments, holding up two fingers. Keith and Lance were still sitting close to each other, heat blooming in both their loins and waited desperately for the Japanese boy to leave. The server set the beers on the table, bowed his head gently and closed the door behind him. Keith jumped Lance with his mouth. «Fuck, you taste so good. I need to taste more.» Keith said through raspy breathes. The tips of their tongues started flicking against each other. When Keith found out this wasn’t enough, he released their lock and lifted his dark gaze to the tan boy’s sea-green eyes.  

A drunken smile found Keith’s mouth. «We need a hotel, now.» He growled, teeth tugging at Lance’s lower lip.

«I’ve always wondered what happens in those Love Hotels.» Lance said in a low sexy raspy voice making Keith go all hard in his pants.

«We are leaving. Now.» He grabbed his beer and chugged it, slamming the glass on the table.

Lance mirrored him, grabbing Keith in for one more hard kiss before they left the building in a hot hurry.

Standing outside the Love Hotel lobby with Keith’s gloved hand in Lance’s sent burning ripples to Lance’s stomach. The sun was setting behind the tall, bright buildings, calling out the day and welcoming the night. Lance made a loud swallow. Keith saw Lance swallowing.

«Hey, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. We met like ten hours ag-»

Before Keith could finish that sentence, Lance looked around before he dragged him in for a deep, lusting kiss, asking for his tongue to enter. Keith released a sexy moan during the sensual kiss. Their kiss was clear enough to grasp Keith’s hand even harder and pull him inside the entrance.

The hall was secluded, not a single person in sight. On the wall, tiny screens surfaced the different hotel rooms you could choose for a stay. With Keith’s hand still grasped tightly in Lance’s. Lance chose the room that looked the cleanest and least funky of the lot.

A card slid out of the machine along with its receipt. «Who needs this?» Keith took the piece of paper and cumpled it up into a ball and stuffed it into his pocket.

«I don’t know, businessmen. I bet their firm pays them to have sex here to let off some steam.» Lance winked, grabbing Keith’s hand leading him down the tight hall.

«Wait, wait, wait. Sure you don’t want to try this Candyland themed room!» Keith joked while slapping the tan boy's arm, a laugh escaping him.

Lance rolled his eyes, smiling when they finally found their room number. A large golden 13 was pinned on the door. It looked like any regular hotel room. What was so special with Love Hotels, really? Lance thought, holding the key-card.

Lance and Keith stood outside the room, the key card in Lance’s grasp. There was a slit above the handle for the card to slide into, Lance held the card in his hands and awaited what would happen to them next.

The room looked like any old hotel room, except there were hidden compartments everywhere. They could hide in a cramped, dark room stuffed with teddy bears, or they could walk up a small staircase to a room with a swing dangling from the roof. Luckily, there was a large circle shaped bed centering the room. Both boys explored the room for a bit before they decided. «Bed.» They both agreed.

Lance had have sex before with boys, but for some reason Keith unnerved him. He was hoping that this would turn out to be amazing so that he could maybe have sex with him again, he wasn’t ready to say any goodbyes yet. There was something about this boy that made Lance want to learn everythign about him. He started pulling his sweather off before Keith attacked him on the bed, helping him rip off his clothes. Before he knew it they were both on the bed in only their boxer briefs.

«Fuck, you look delicious.» Keith moaned, crashing into Lance’s lips, eating his mouth.

Keith was on top of Lance, hands feeling him up. His gloves needed to come off if he wanted his fingers inside of the tan beauty. He released his mouth from Lance’s and bit into his leather gloves, tearing them off his hands. «Don’t need these right now.» He teased with a low sensual voice. Lance swallowed again, giving Keith a challenging look. «What do you think you’re gonna do with those hands of yours, mullet.» Lance challenged, his fingers twirling in the long hair that escaped the boy’s tie. Keith made a sour face at the nickname, but nodded it off when he dove in for a new, wet kiss. Lance could feel his crotch burning for him.  

A toothy grin spread on Keith’s face before he took the tan beauty in his hands again and crashed his mouth onto his. Keith could feel the desperation in Lance’s body underneath him. His hips were rolling under his groin asking for that release.

«Not yet, I need to take my time with you.» Keith growled in Lance’s mouth.

They kissed again, Lance opening his mouth to invite Keith’s tongue to go deeper. A loud groan escaped Lance when the tips of their tongues started playing with each other again, creating a flurry of heat in Keith’s cheeks. Fuck, this felt so good, he thought.

When their lips broke, Keith couldn’t deny that what he was feeling was more than the usual horny tenderness of his loins. «How long are you here for, Lance?» He found himself asking, his hands resting on each side of Lance’s handsome tan face, looking down into a pool of green.

«Sunday.» Lance was so out of breath, but managed to answer Keith.

«Good, then we still have time to get to know each other.» Keith released a softer smile, hinting at Lance that he wanted to spend more time with him after this.

«Aren’t we getting to know each other right now, Mullet.» Lance teased, using a lower sexy voice, his fingers finding his soft inky locks again, he couldn’t get enough.

Keith couldn’t handle it anymore, if he weren’t inside this long-legged bronze beauty, he’d go absolutely crazy.

«Sure, but there’s something about you Lance that makes me want to know so much more. Is that crazy to admit? Given the situation we’ve landed in.» Keith continued on with his little speech, while nibbling gently at Lance’s warm, tender neck. If he didn’t get this out now, then he’d be terrified that he’d never see this boy again.

«I don’t find it crazy at all. I’m glad this happened and that you want to spend more time with me. I definitely want to spend more time with you. Now less talking and more fucking, Mullet. We only have a couple hours in here. We should use the time we have here well.» Lance grabbed the back of Keith’s neck and dragged his mouth on to his again, biting hard on his lower lip.

Keith was in a daze while kissing Lance. He released his mouth and found himself lowering down to Lance’s groin area. «These need to come off.» Keith’s teeth found the band to Lance’s boxers and tugged at it a bit with his teeth before his hands pulled them completely off, throwing them on the floor. Keith was speechless when Lance’s length finally sprung free from his prison. His cock was so big and throbbed to be held.

«Fuck Lance, you’re huge. I might need you inside me later, but can I please be inside you first? My dick is going crazy here.» Keith desperately asked.

Lance was shaking, his hands reaching up to Keith’s face. «Fuck me as hard as you want, but I’m fucking you later whether you like it or not.» Lance demanded, his blue gaze electrifying Keith.

Keith felt his cheeks redden at the sudden dirty talk Lance was hiding. He grinned and found his hand gripping the large cock before him. With sudden rushed strokes of Lance’s cock, Keith’s tongue found Lance’s stomach and trailed the top of his wet tongue all the way up to Lance’s neck, then pressed his lips on the soft tan flesh and sucked.

«Fuck, that’s good Keith. Keep going.» Lance murmured in Keith’s ear while he kept on stroking the tan boy’s dick.

Keith pulled at the tan boy’s neck, drawing him up and closer till their mouths met again with a warm, crashing sensation. Their tongues fondled each other until Keith had to put his fingers inside him. Lance needed prepping, but he didn’t know how long he could wait to dig himself inside the beautiful boy.

«Wait.» Lance suddenly said, his hands finding the bed, blue gaze directed to the entrance.

«What?» Keith asked, staring at where Lance was staring.

«Costumes.» Lance smiled, nodding his head to a rack filled with clothes. They must have rushed all too much with their heated middles that they hadn’t noticed that there were props that could be played with.

«But I just undressed you, Lance.» Keith pouted, trying to get on top of the tan boy.

«Don’t you want to fuck me looking like a school girl? Or an anime character?» Lance licked his lips, batting his eyelashes at the inky haired boy.

Keith could feel a sudden rush of heat finding its way all around his body at the thought of Lance dressing up as something kinky. Fuck, he’d have to do that now. Keith flew off the tan boy and found himself going through the costumes until he found a school uniform. «You really want to do this? I’m good fucking you nude, Lance.» Keith chuckled, but he really wanted the brunette to say yes.

Lance was sprawled on the bed, waiting for Keith to come back with his costume of choice. He simply nodded his brown head towards the handsome boy and crooked a finger for him to hurry up and get over here.

Keith did as instructed and threw the costume at Lance. He put in on in a haste and Keith had to swallow several times to take in how good Lance looked in a girl’s school uniform. He was naked under the skirt, of course, and suddenly placed himself on all fours, rear to Keith.

«Now get to it, I’ve been horny since Pachinko.» Lance demanded, presenting himself, lifting the skirt up to the small of his back.

Keith simply growled behind the sexy brunette and lowered his mouth to his cheeks. Lance released a gutteral whimper when Keith’s tongue found the tight space between his cheeks. «Fuck, your tongue feels so nice. Make me all wet and soft, Keefy...» Lance purred, moving his ass closer to Keith’s mouth.

Two fingers jutted into Lance’s entrance as soon as his mouth started saying those dirty words. Keith couldn’t get enough. His hand found the brunette’s head and started tugging at his soft locks. «You like that? Tell me you like it.» Keith demanded, loving the dirty talk. He was so close to fucking Lance, he felt his heart hammering in his chest.

«I can hardly feel you, Keith. Put more fingers in me or your huge cock. Smack my ass, make me feel good.» Lance breathed out, barely audible due to how horny he was.

A loud smack sounded at the brunette’s request, and it made Keith’s heart jump a beat. He’d never been this kinky with anyone. He had no idea what the boy was doing to him, but he knew he was into it. Three of his fingers had made their way into Lance’s ass. Lance made loud moans showing his appreciation to the wonderful penetrating feeling it was giving him until he craned his neck, blue eyes demanding something larger, something with more, girth.

«Now, Keith. I can’t hold it any longer.» Lance was panting, desperate for his cock.

Lance' body buckled, arms and knees going weak when Keith pulled his fingers out. The condom lay ready on the bed beside them and it was slipped on in seconds after Keith felt bolted by the brunette’s hungry stare. Keith decided not to say anything to Lance when his dick was finally lined up to his hole. He gentler bend over till his mouth was to his back, and planted a wet kiss on him then pushed in. «Holy…» Lance whimpered at the sudden impact. His rear jutted back, itching for Keith to start thrusting, but he chose to take it slow at first so that Lance could feel how big he had grown because of him. «You feel that? You did this to me. You make this feel so good, Lance.» Keith cooed, finally landing that hard hrust Lance was waiting for. He pulled out slow, teasing the tan boy. He could hear Lance panting, the want, the lust coming from his throat. Then he pushed back in harder, hearing the sweet yelp of a boy in pleasure.

«Fuck, that’s so good.» Lance interjected, when Keith’s hand found the tan boy’s throbbing dick.

He stroked him in rythym to his thrusting, listening to them both panting, moaning and whimpering to their sex. «I’m…Fuck, I’m…» Keith breathed the words out, then he finally came, a loud breath escaped from the back of his throat. The release felt so amazing, he hadn’t noticed that his hand was drenched with Lance’s cum.

Both boys’ stomachs found the bed, waiting for their hot bodies to cool down. They ended up lying next to each other. Lance looked so sexy in his uniform, giving Keith a quirked grin, thinking about how lucky he was to meet this boy. That was all he could muster after their heated session.

«Holy shit..» Lance breathed out, his tan hand cuppig the curve of Keith’s cheek. He coud feel how warm the pale boy was, his mouth slighlty parted, eyes black from the dim light. Lance wanted to smile for eternity, he was so happy to stumble upon this beautiful boy.

«Do…do you want to spend the day together tomorrow too?» Lance finally dared to ask.

The black in Keith’s eyes twinkled a purple shade. His mouth quirked to both corners releasing a beautiful glittering, white smile. «I thought you’d never ask.»  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that creative with smut, but pointers are always nice to receive. Also a thank you for your kudos and comments. :)


End file.
